


Kinktober prompt 2: Spanking

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: John is the mastermind behind the greatest criminal organization and Sherlock is his abject slave.After Sherlock breaks the rules, John punishes his pet rather severely.
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/John Watson, Sebastian Moran/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: In Darkest Night [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/122727
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Kinktober prompt 2: Spanking

Sherlock knew he screwed up. 

He knew he was screwed the moment he had run off to chase a lead.

He tried to explain why it was important in hopes of mitigating his punishment which he knew he deserved because he had broken the rules he had with his Master. And his Master was not the forgiving type.

He had been handed over to the Tiger who was given instructions of what to do with him. He had only managed to hear a word or two but those words made him shiver.

The Tiger, who, was for all intents and purposes, was John’s Major Domo and all bowed to him as he bowed to John.

He took Sherlock in hand and tossed him into the boot of his car without a word.

Sherlock was grateful that there was nobody else living or dead with him and that there was a blanket padding the floor. 

The Tiger took Sherlock over some of the worst roads in London. Sherlock relaxed with the bumps although that didn’t stop the bruises he was getting. He took his mind off of his situation by figuring out where they were in London and where they were going.

The Tiger braked entirely too quickly throwing Sherlock to the back of the boot and causing him to hit his head rather hard.

He was dazed when Tiger grabbed him out and put his arm behind his back.

“Don’t even try any of your tricks,” He growled, “Were you taking a piss? You know the rules and that stunt is going to cost you dearly.”

He was frog marched into John’s Bar and then to the dungeon below.

“Strip,” came the command.

Sherlock opened his mouth only to find a leather bar gag inserted into it and the straps fastened.

“Think how much trouble you are in and chose your next move carefully.”

Sherlock shrugged and removed his shoes putting them into one of the lockers on the wall. His clothes followed leaving him naked except the dark brown collar permanently locked on his neck.

“Present,” came the command.

Sherlock spread his legs and put his hands behind his head with fingers interlocking.

“Stay.”

A blindfold went over his eyes and a pair of thick headphones emitting white noise over his ears.

Sherlock stood for what felt like an eternity as he became more nervous with each passing minute. He did realize he was shaking until he was touched and guided to a bench and sat down.

The headphones came off.

“I think you get the idea now of how bad it is. But still can’t have you thinking what you did was a good idea on any day.”

He was stood up and guided to where the pommel horse was stationed. 

“Ass Up! Head Down!” came the order. 

Sherlock draped himself over the horse and was quickly cuffed and attached to the horse with a leather strap fastened across the horse and his kidneys leaving him next to no wiggle room. That it was carefully placed over the kidneys concerned him more.

The blindfold came off. Sherlock blinked a few times allowing his eyes to adjust to the light which was behind him. 

John squatted in front of him and grabbed his hair pulling his head up.

“You are very lucky and owe Jimmy one hell of a blow job. He talked me out of your original punishment.”

John unbuckled the gag.

Sherlock adjusted his jaw and opened his mouth to speak.

“NO!” came the command.

Sherlock’s mouth snapped shut.

“Not a word. Not an explanation. Not an excuse. This is not the first time you have broken this rule and I thought after your last punishment, you would be more aware.”

Sherlock shuttered at the memory of the sensory deprivation tank.

“Tonight, you can use your voice for two things. Screaming and apologizing once you can no longer scream.”

Sherlock looked into John’s eyes and saw only cold anger in them. 

He watched John put on a pair of gloves that had a rough pebbled texture on them. John stroked his face and Sherlock could feel the texture rough against the face.

John stood up and patted Sherlock’s head absent mindedly.

Sherlock knew that was the only comfort he was going to get.

The Tiger put down a bench in front of him and sat down.

“You really screwed up,” he growled.

Sherlock nodded.

“Ready Seb?” asked John.

The Tiger nodded.

“Gentleman, this is an extreme spanking demonstration,” said John, “That is why we have the kidney belt in place to keep the subject from moving and possibly doing themselves injury.” 

Sherlock head snapped up and he saw the Tiger grin.

He is the subject of a demo. That is why the light was on behind him. To illuminate his rear so people can see what John is doing.

“Settle,” said Seb.

“We are starting with the studded gloves. Usually I would warm up with my hand but since my pet is being punished, he gets no chance to adjust.”

“Relax,” Seb whispered, “If you are tense, it will hurt more. You know this.”

Sherlock tried to relax his body but it was hard so he focused on relaxing his bum. 

He felt John rub one of the studded gloves over his ass.

“Note the color change when the flesh is struck.”

Sherlock focused on his breathing waiting for the blow to fall.

SMACK

There was an explosion of pain from where John had hit him. Sherlock gasped.

There was a rain of blows each carefully timed to cause maximum pain.

Sherlock tried not to scream or cry but quickly found himself doing both.

He saw the Tiger hold up his hand and John stopped.

“Note the color now. I was careful not to break the skin but leave the area red and slightly swollen. This now makes the blows more painful. Jim?”

Sherlock tried to figure out what was going on behind him.

“Now the paddle can be many shapes and sizes. I have chosen a leather covered one for this demo.”

Sherlock knew exactly which one it was and it was one he hated.

“I have to be careful about how I lay in with it as I do not want to do permanent damage, but I do want my pet to remember this night every time he sits for the next week or so. You have to be careful about bruising which I will not be since this is punishment.”

SMACK

The explosion of pain made stars dance in Sherlock’s eye. He let out a scream of the damned.

“You break the rules, you pay,” said Sebastian.

The paddle fell and Sherlock screamed and sobbed and apologized for breaking the rules.

Eventually his voice grew to a hoarse croak and all he was saying is I sorry.

Seb held up his hand.

The spanking stopped but tears and the words pouring out of Sherlock’s mouth didn’t.

“Note the bruising from the cross blows. This, normally, should be avoided but when your boy can’t remember his manners, it is a good way to remind them of who is in control. I was thinking of using a wooden spoon but I think my boy has learned his lesson.”

Sherlock heard the moan from the audience as they expressed their displeasure.

“Alright, a short follow up.”

Seb picked up Sherlock’s head and looked into his eyes. He nodded.

“The Kitchen sections can yield some lovely implements to use. A wooden spoon can be used for discipline and you have it in arms reach anytime you are in the kitchen. Now you have to be careful again about bruising unless that is what you are going for.”

SMACK

Sherlock was beyond caring. It hurt and that pain just added to the waves of pain coursing through his body.

At some point he passed out.

He awoke on his stomach on one of the beds in one of the suites.

“Ah, you are back with us,” he heard a voice.

He turned his head to see John sitting in a chair with Jim and Seb kneeling on either side of him.

John got up and looked at Sherlock.

“Have we learned anything?”

Sherlock opened his mouth and could only croak so he nodded his head.

“Good,” said John

John check Sherlock’s bum and put some soothing cream on it.

“It will be hard to sit for the next couple of days. I hope that will re-enforce the lesson.”

Sherlock nodded again and a tear escaped his eye.

“Now now,” said John sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking Sherlock’s hair, “I know it hurts but you deserved that for the stunt you pulled. I have some things to attend to but I will join you after that. Rest now. Punishment is over and we will move past this.”

John left with the Tiger and Jimmy. He turned off the light leaving Sherlock in darkness.

The throbbing pain in his behind was hard to ignore but eventually he found himself drifting.

He heard the door open and saw John come in.

“I am truly sorry Master,” he managed to say right before he went to sleep.

He thought he heard John say, “You are forgiven my pet.”

And he fell into the arms of Morpheus.


End file.
